The Darkness Within
by Bunnylass
Summary: First Sweep story. For Morgan Rowlands the lines between good and evil have always blurred. Tempted by the dark, but desperate to stay in the light. But now the choice has been taken from her that will take all her power to overcome...ON HOLD!
1. The Darkness Within

_**Disclaimer: **_Sweep/Wicca doesn't belong to me. It belongs to a wonderful author, Cate Tiernan.

_**Rating:**_ T

_**Summary:**_ Set after Eclipse. For Morgan Rowlands, the line between good and evil has always blurred. Tempted by the dark, but determined to live by the good. Until the choice is taken out of her hands, and one starts to overcome the other.

_**A/N: **_Well this is my first Wicca fic, and I'm a little nervous. I hope it goes down okay. It was just an idea that quickly came to me.

But this goes to a good friend, **_GeekdomBeckons-88_**, who loves the Wicca series as much as I do. I hope you all enjoy **:)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**The Darkness Within...**_

_As I slowly let my senses come back to me, I could feel the cold hard cement of the floor I was laying on, seep through my ceremonial robe. The same magickal linen, that had been my birth mothers, passed down from generation to generation through Belwicket. Falling to me. Woven and weaved with magick, care and love. It always made me feel safe, comfortable and warm. Infusing me with the generations of good witches, who worked and weaved while wearing the sacred fabric. The icy chill growing stronger, the more I became alert and my senses tried to probe the surrounding space I was lying in. The orange flame and flicker of candles around me, weren't anything but a blur in my vision._

_I dragged my heavy lidded eyes to the atmosphere above me. Feeling the dark oppressive air clinging and dragging me back down. A weight settling and pushing on me. The image and memory of Cal's Seomar flashed to my mind. The dark magick that had been worked in that room, becoming more distinct and foul, the more I opened my mind to what I had been seeing around me. The runes and symbols flashing on the walls as the fire built from the outside. Choking the air with the darkness and smoke._

_And that was all I could feel here. A heavy darkness, spoken and whispered by the cloaked figures around me. Their heads bowed with their hoods hiding all but their eyes. Each holding a hunger and thirst for revenge and retribution. Eager and desperate to inflict more as their tones and voices raised. Their spell weaving, growing more powerful and harder to bare, as I listened to their unfamiliar words. The sound was lilting and smooth. Gaelic in it's purest and most ancient form. Meanings and strength behind something I couldn't understand. The questions raced through my mind, trying to make sense of what was going on. Why I couldn't break free._

_I sent out my senses like a net. Hoping to feel something or someone familiar close to me. Looking for Hunter or someone to save me. The more the seconds dragged on and theirs voices mingled and wove around me, the tighter I could feel the spell. I tried fighting against it. Tearing through it like tissue paper, knowing I was strong and powerful enough to do it. Drawing on the knowledge hidden deep in my mind. Some from Alyce some from Daniel Niall. But most of all, from my ancestors and heritage Belwicket. Looking and hunting for something that would take me away from the darkness licking at my skin. _

_But nothing was coming to me. I was alone._

_I twisted my heavy limps into the fetal position. Trying to bat away the teasing and taunting. Not to let the evil darkness take over my mind. Whatever it was they were chanting and creating, it was more powerful, than anything I had ever gone up against before. More than I could handle, in my weary and drugged state. I had no idea where I was. No idea who was throwing such torture at me. I'd thought the danger was gone. That I would be free, and safe from direct harm. I'd stripped my own father of his immense powers, just so I could have that safety. I brought the man, who was my birth mothers own Muirn Beatha Dan, down to an empty husk. A ghost of the man he once was. To save myself and everyone I love and care about._

_We had battled the Dark Wave. Fought against one of the most dangerous and evil forces on earth, that didn't stop for no man or magick, just so I could have that security. Nearly gotten my own Muirn Beatha Dan killed to save me. My own family and coven. I'd done all I could do, to save them. And yet, there was still more to come. More danger lurking behind the corner, pouncing and clawing at me. And it did nothing to stop the terrifying fear coursing through me._

_This was going to be the worst yet._

_Their voices raised to crash down in a thunderous crescendo. A loud clap of thunder roaring around me, echoing in my head and piercing my mind with a thousand white hot needles of pain. Slithering down and through my soul. Tearing and kneading at anything to come into contact. Disrupting my memories and my thoughts. My strangled and curdling scream, halted in my chest. A painful whimper was the only sound I could make. The breath leaving me with each second the darkness clawed and raced through my mind. Leaving me helpless and without a grip. I couldn't think enough to raise the barriers and stop it._

_It laughed and mocked me. Pulling up from the deepest abyss, something I had denied and refused to embrace. Making it grow and pulse, the more I tried to fight the invasion. My hands scrapped down my face. Twisting in my hair. My eyes streaming with tears as I felt the thick dark roots plant themselves in my mind. The small vines curling and knotting around all that I could only make real. A fatigue and tiredness begging for me to let go, even as my hands slipped through my hair and down my bloody face. I sent out one last message. Calling and begging for the safety of the one person who could save me. _

_'Hunter . . .'_

**xXx**

Gasping, I sat upright in bed. Dislodging Dagda, as he rolled away from my side with an indignant mewl. My hands instantly flying to my face to search for the streaks of blood running there. My head aching, like I'd really been twisting and pulling my hair to stop the pain and invasion. But when I pulled my hand away, all I could see through my blurry eyes, was warm wet tears. The lingering memory of the scream still sitting in my throat as my breaths finally came to me. My heart hammering so loud, I could hear it my ears as my blood pumped around my body.

Groaning I slumped forward with my head in my hands. The thumping headache from having the blood rush back to my head too quick, almost made me lose my breath again. I placed my fingers on my temples and murmured a quick healing spell. Trying to rid myself of the tension coiling in my back and my mind. Feeling the familiar and soothing words start to ease and relax me instantly. While the last scant pictures of my nightmare, started to filter to the edge of my mind. And a fresh wave of tiredness overtaking me instead.

I tried to swallow, but it felt like something was blocking the way. Just a scratchy dry bitter taste, probably left over from such a frightening, and vivid dream. I didn't think too much of it. I'd been having vivid and symbolic dreams and nightmares for the last couple of weeks. Ever since the incident with the Dark Wave, and stripping Ciaran of his powers. I knew it was the aftermath, of so many months finally catching up to me. But I preferred it coming now, then later. I wanted to get it out of the way. Even though I knew I would never get over my guilt for what I did to him, just looking around at my family and friends, helped to go along way to healing that deep wound.

I threw my covers back and climbed out of bed. My bare feet hitting the cool wood of my floor and padding across the room. The sky still very black out my window, with only a tint of pink on the very edge. A nicer view to the one that I witnessed when the Dark Wave approached. That was an image I knew none of us would be able to shake off, for a very long time. And not for the first time, my thoughts and gratitude went out to Alisa for being able to do what rest of us couldn't.

Giving myself a shake, I carried on towards the adjoining bathroom I shared with Mary-K. Not bothering to turn on the light, or look up to the mirror. I knew how I must of looked, without having to see the damage for myself. But ran the cold tap and splashed my face. Wiping away the last of the tears that had escaped. Getting rid of the traces of them ever being there. It was a shame I couldn't do that with my guilt and memories. And once I dried my face off, I went back to my room. Standing on the rug Hunter and I had sat and scryed on together. When he saw his father for the first time in too long.

I sifted through my thoughts. Trying to decided whether or not return back to bed, even though I knew I was too alert and awake to sleep. Or to mediate, and help clear my mind a little better. Both options sounded appealing, and I was just about to retrieve Maeve's BOS to read, when I felt him approaching. His familiar presence at the edge of my mind, making me break out into a relieved smile. Not bothering to wonder what he was doing at my house so early. Or why. I just slid my feet into my slippers and shrugged on my bath robe. Going down the stairs as quietly as possible.

My family were still sleeping peacefully. And I knew I had a little bit of time before my father started to stir. So I edged open the front door and walked straight into Hunter's arms. Feeling his own instantly come around and pull me closer still. His cheek coming to rest on my hair, as I took in his presence, strength and scent all in one go. Overwhelming and enticing my senses deliciously. Giving a contented sigh, I snuggled into his chest further. Needing the reassurance of him here with me. No matter the odd hour.

But it was Hunter who pulled away first. Looking down at me, still ensconced in his arms safely. "Are you okay?" He asked me with sheer concern in his clear green eyes. "I came as soon as I got your message."

I looked back at him confused. "I didn't call you," I said, titling my head and trying to remember. I looked away from his eyes, a small unclasped memory just evading me. The quick flash of how I was when I woke up, with his name just echoing made me turn back to him in apology. "Oh, I could of done. I was having a nightmare and remembered calling out for you. But I didn't realize I actually had."

He furrowed his brow, while I tried to read his eyes. "That's not happened before," He commented. "Not between us anyway. But it has been known. Depending on the strength of the witch and the dream. So I shouldn't be surprised considering it's you," He gave me a fleeting grin, making me feel warmer. "But still, are you okay?"

I nodded in confirmation and went back to resting my cheek on his chest. "Yes. It was just a very emotional and vivid dream, that's all. But thank you for coming."

"Always," He replied, his gloved hand rubbing up and down my back, as I felt more soothed and relaxed as the seconds passed. "Do you think it was running along the same premise of your other dreams. That it's to do with everything that's happened?" He questioned.

"Kind of," I breathed. "But this one felt more to do with Ciaran. I knew it would come sooner or later. I'm not concerned by it." He nodded against my hair. His breath stirring it slightly as we held each other in silence for a few minutes. Both going over all the drama that had been coming, one after the other since we met. The highs and the lows and all we had to suffer through. Separately and as a couple.

But I never felt more safe and loved by Hunter, then I did, as we battled and overcame them together.

"If you want to talk about it," He murmured quietly, easily reading my thoughts. "I'll always listen, love. Or you could work with Alyce and Bethany, and do some healing. You're not alone in this. Not anymore." I smiled against his black woollen coat. Pulling myself away as I looked up into his eyes. Instantly seeing his sincerity and wish to help me. Along with his desire to take the pain from me and hold it on to himself. His love I felt so sure of. All there, with nothing he hid from me.

Laying one of my hands along the side of his face, I drew him down to me, feeling his soft lips brush across mine, before claiming them fully. Sinking into the rush and passion that always flowed between us in unguarded moments like this. That hint of magick woven through every touch and thought. How we connected and lost ourselves a little more, each and every time. Like we were learning and exploring our love a little deeper. Leaving me breathless and dizzy, as he broke away and rested his head against mine. Our breaths mingling together in the cold air.

The prickling at the edge of my senses alerted me to my dad waking up. And I reluctantly pulled away from Hunter and temptation. Giving him a small smile as he leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. Lingering as he whispered some unfamiliar words to me, that made me tingle and close my eyes. Savouring the novelty of having a powerful witch as a boyfriend. Opening them to see his small grin as he read my thoughts again.

"Love you," I whispered as I stepped up to wrap my arms around him for a hug. Memorising that moment early in the dawn, safe and loved. Hearing his answer in my ear as he stepped away from me, and walked down the path. To his beat-up old car sitting at the curb. He turned to wave just as he opened his door. Sending me one quick message as his eyes locked on my own. _'Call if you need me_,' I nodded to let him know I understood, and turned to walk into my house. Throwing him one last glance as walked into my home. Not hearing him drive off until I closed the door.

Sighing, I slowly made my way back up the stairs to my room. I decided to pull Maeve's Book of Shadows out for a couple of hours. Knowing that would lull me into a comfortable sleep, and hopefully make my dreams a little less severe then they've been lately. Relishing in the contact and link with my birth mother, as I went over the words I've read so many times before. With her ceremonial dagger, held lightly to the page and drinking in the hidden captions written there. Losing my thoughts to a book, I love and cherish. Forgetting about the dark torn from me.

And never realizing that the nightmare I'd woken from, wasn't going to stay as a far off dream . . .

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks for reading, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review!


	2. First Stirrings

_**Disclaimer: **_Wicca/Sweep belongs to Cate Tiernan.

_**Rating:**_ T

**_A/N: _**Shucks, I wasn't expecting a response so quickly! But thank you for giving it a chance! It was enough to spurr me into writing the second chapter quickly **:)** I hope you enjoy!

**_

* * *

_**

**_First Stirrings..._**

Sitting at my desk with my pencil tapping my notebook impatiently, I looked up at the clock. Hoping the seconds might pass away a little bit quicker. The final bell would be ringing soon and I couldn't wait to get out of school. I'd been fidgeting and restless all day. It didn't matter what I did, I just couldn't shake it off. Sitting with Kithic in the morning and break like I normally do, didn't hold my attention. Other than to leave me looking around at them all. Thoughts and queries running through my mind as I judged and watched them. Suddenly feeling too cramped and suppressed sitting there.

I'd tried brushing it aside and putting it down to some kind of mood-swing. Never normally so pensive and judgemental of them all. Like they weren't worth my time or something. Because without them, none of us would of been sitting there on the stairwell, talking about tomorrow's circle. It was the fact they had no defence against Ciaran and the dark wave, that had spurred and encouraged me to do what had to be done. That made me break through that binding spell he'd placed me in, and confront him properly. To stop him hurting all the people inadvertently getting caught in the crossfire, of our battle of wills.

_'Ciaran had been weak,'_

I narrowed my eyes as I stared at the clock on the wall. My pencil clutched tightly in my hand as I went over that moment again. The power that had been coursing through my veins, alongside my adrenaline. The way I'd broken through his spell enough to put my own binding spell on him. And more. Used the name that was beautiful and ancient and power itself, to trap him in return. Pacing back and forth on the dewy grass in the old Methodist cememtry. A power sink, intensifying my rush as I scowled and told him to what I commanded. His life, sitting in the palm of my hand, so easily extinguished within a second if I just thought it.

But I didn't. I gave him something worse than dying. A life without magick flowing and seen in everything around him. Putting a shutter in front of his eyes, so he couldn't see what I see. Feel, touch or taste. Now he's just a no-body who was somebody, I think to myself. Shocked to feel the satisfaction as I thought it. But not shocked enough, as my thoughts carried down that stream. I was the one holding the power then, and he couldn't do anything but obey to my whim. I wonder if that's what made him the way he was. Obsessed, addicted to the control of absolute power. Craving and searching for more constantly.

I can't deny it felt good. To have that _rush. _

The shrill ringing of the bell pulled me away from my dark wanderings. Everyone moving around me as they got up from their chairs with their books and bags. All rushing towards the exit to escape as quickly as possible. But my own sudden need to get away, was stilted as I continued sitting in my chair, and tried to work out how my thoughts had managed to go so far. So deep. So _dark_. Unusual and unnerving for me to have even felt that horrible towards my friends. The way I felt and thought when I was with Kithic earlier. My grey mood had startled me so much, I'd skipped lunch with them. Choosing to mediate instead. Trying to clear my mind and find where the source was.

But all I kept getting was faint images of cloaked figures and ancient words. Nothing much else to go with. I knew it was from a dream, but I couldn't remember the specifics. And the more I willed myself to see. Or murmured words of revealance and drew runes to call it to me, the more I got angry and frustrated. In the end I gave meditation up and got myself something to eat. And for a while, I felt a little better. Eating something and meditating to clear my thoughts, I felt a little calmer. But then my mind had wandered again.

Shaking my head, I slipped my binder into my folder and stuffed them in my bag. The class-room was empty around me, as other students and teachers all streamed towards the same destination. Escape to the weekend. Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I dug into my jean pocket for my keys and followed everyone else. Barging and banging into people as I went past. My eyes fixed on the exit at the end of the hall. Not bothering to turn around to their protests as I ploughed through them all. Air. I needed air. I needed to clear my head. I needed to clear the fogginess creeping in.

My pace got quicker as I reached out for those double doors. The crisp air hitting me quickly as I tried to get out of the crowds, suddenly baring down around me. Sweat trickling down the back of my neck as I headed for Das Boot. And I didn't relax, or try to take in a deep breath, until my hands were planted on the roof of my beloved behemoth of a car, and my bag was at my feet.

Bowing my head, I sucked in a deep breath. Hoping the slightly chilled air would cool me down, as my fingers curled into the cold metal. Letting the breath soothe my nerves and calm my mind. The dark oppressive mood was edging back into the shadows again. Almost as if the sunlight was fighting it away. But I knew part of the reason, wasn't to do with me. I was just left confused and surprised by my behaviour. Thankfully, I hadn't said or done anything to make anyone notice my inner battle. Or alerted anyone to my sudden tired and withdrawn state. I wondered if part of my problem, was _because_ I was so tired. That it was the repercussions of so much stress and no rest, catching up to me.

I hoped it was.

Raising my head, I opened my eyes to the bright blue sky above me. The afternoon as clear as water, with not a cloud insight. Adding to the chill making everyone huddle in their coats and cars. But I welcomed it. "Shake it off, Morgan," I said to myself. Giving my head another quick flick, as I bent down and picked up my bag. Fumbling with my keys to unlock Das Boot and throw it in.

"Hey, sis!" Mary-K shouted to me, running over from her fanclub. With her shiny auburn hair, bouncing around her shoulders and looked as perfect and adorable as ever. I felt a stab of jealously, when I imagined how frumpy and dishellved I looked next to her. But threw it aside just as quickly as it had come. It hadn't ever come up before. Why would should it now, I thought to myself. "I'm catching a ride with Jaycee to her house. Are you going straight home?"

"No," I answered as non-plussed as I could. I was used to Mary-K bailing on rides home in favour for her friends. "I'm going to head over to Red kill and Practical Magick for a while. Be careful," I gave her a smile and turned back towards Das Boot. My need for escape still ringing in my ears. I needed to get out of there. I climbed into my car and started up the engine. The cold vinyl seats making me feel more chilled. But before I could think about making a move, there was a quick tap on my window. I turned to see Mary-K staring back at me worried.

She indicated for me to roll my window down, which I did. Suppressing an irritated sigh at my distractions. "Are you okay? You seem a bit . . . off." She commented with a frown. Leaning on my door and peering at my face. "Your kind of pale." I flashed a quick glance at myself in the mirror and saw what she was looking at. Someone who looked white, drawn and tired. The first signs of bags forming under my eyes and making me scowl at my own appearance.

"I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I tried to muster up a smile, that turned into more of a grimace. But seeing her serious concern as she looked back at me, I softened my tone and managed to give her a genuine lopsided grin back. "Honestly, Mary-K. I'm all right."

She twisted her lip and looked at me. A kind of innocence in her eyes, I didn't normally see. Sometimes it was easy to forget just how old she is. She acts and looks so mature, it's impossible not to be blindsided by it. "You're not having trouble with Hunter are you?" She asked timidly. Her expression almost anxious as she waited for my reaction. Which for me, was to laugh. The thought of Hunter and I having any kind of problem, other than the magickal kind, was hard not to laugh at.

"No, Hunter and I are fine. Infact, we've never been better." I reassured her. Still laughing lightly that she would assume it was because of normal teenage angst, like most other people my age. But then again, I wasn't like most other teenagers. Changing into a wolf and being able to create blue witch fire with a single thought, wasn't something everyone was born with. Power like mine, didn't even come close for most witches.

It was just another thing that made me stand out from the rest.

"Okay good. I was just checking. Because you know, if you want to talk about it, I could happily give you some advi - Hey!" She cut herself off laughing as I took a gentle swipe at her. Her mischievous smile shining through, almost as bright as the sun. Sometimes she was just a little_ too _chipper for me. But she straightened back up and gave me one last wave before running off to join her adoring fan-club again. Their giggles and laughs echoing back to me as I watched my little sister go lead her completely different life.

Pressing my lips together, I turned back from the display and made quick work of exiting from the school parking lot. My mind only half paying attention to the road and the familiar route to Red kill. As the other half, drifting back to my thoughts I'd been having just as school was ending.

**xXx**

Pushing on the door that lead into Practical Magick, the jingle of bell went off overheard and give me the sense of, _home_. Entering my domain and my element. The shelves stocked with articles and books on anything and everything magickal. Some so old, the pages were crumbling as you turned them. Some marked with hidden spells, so they would reach out to certain people specifically. Others teasing and whispering to anyone who would listen, to lose themselves in the text and verse of the hidden knowledge inside. The candles and other assorted magickal items, spread out far and wide. Each hinted with a small energy or spell to intensify or power that item more. The scent of the gently incense wafting through the rooms.

All a comfort to my weary mind.

Still standing at the door, I let my eyes rove over the shop I had only been too the weekend previous. Trying to see if anything looked different or changed since the last time. Casting out my senses to feel the light and soothing atmosphere. I soaked it up like a sponge. Feeling my skin prickle as the energy tickled over me, enhanced and flowing off again. With a small smile on my face, I walked over to the bookshelf. My hand reaching out without hesitation, to skim along the spines of the tombs and texts. Feeling faint or more distinct energies on the books. Some of from their previous owners. Others because it was their very content.

I moved along the aisle and turned into the next. Letting my senses guide me to where they wanted me to be. My thirst starting to appear like it always did, when I was around such depth and beauty. There was so much here I could learn from. So much I could see and just reach out to touch if I wanted it enough. And none of it had to be with much effort on my part. It would be simple. As easy as picking a petal from a rose. My hunger to learn was insatiable. Drawing me further into the store, than I would normally go.

Without seeming to be aware of it, the light dimmed as I entered the more shadowy part of the store. My eyes fixed on the books in front of me. Almost as though they were calling and daring me to read them. I knew what they were. They were books about dark magick. Spells you're supposed to learn so you know how to counter them. How to look out for the power and the source. But they couldn't _all _be bad, I reasoned with myself. Some could be helpful. Why shouldn't I learn about dark magick. The one person who could _give_ me traces and snippets of its destruction, was gone. By my own hand. I deserved this. And there was no danger around me anymore, to not try.

I licked my lips in anticipation as my eyes widened and creeped towards a thick black tome. My heart thumping wildly in my chest, giving me a rush I didn't want to come down from. I saw my hand rippling through the spells that distracted and told any lesser person to walk away. Distracting them. Shredding the warnings that were being rained on me. Little flutterings of irritation across my hand. My fingertips just touched the edge of the spine -

"Morgan?"

The sound of the gentle voice behind me had me snapping myself out of my trance. My eyes blinking rapidly as I quickly took back my hand like I'd been burned. Looking down at it, like I was expecting an actual scold to be there. I wiped it down my worn jeans as I turned to look at the older woman dressed in lavender behind me. Amethyst earrings dangling elegantly, with the backdrop of her long white hair.

"Are you okay, dear?" Alyce asked me again. Bringing me back further as I shook off the sluggish and confused feelings hitting me. A dull headache coming to me the more I tried to brush off the lure of the books, I now had my back too. I cleared my throat as I wrapped my arms around myself. Effectively stopping my hands from wandering to the book shelves we were standing at.

"Hi, sorry. I didn't feel you come up to me," I gave her a wan smile as I tried not to let a guilty flush cover my face. There wasn't anything to feel guilty of. But it didn't stop the emotion from hitting me anyway. "I'm fine. I was just lost in my own little world." I moved around Alyce, trying to take myself away from the more shaded and cornered off parts of the store. Keeping myself private and closed off, as I felt her cast out her senses to me. I tried not to feel slightly irritated at her invasion of privacy. I knew she only did it because she was concerned.

"Are you sure your okay, Morgan?" Alyce asked me again gently. Sitting down at the table with me and taking my hand in hers. I tried not to recoil from her touch. Horrified I would be so standoffish with someone who has been nothing but supportive and caring to me. Someone who I share a link with, no matter what. Alyce was like a grandmother to me. Purely gently in her nature, and always trying to see the good in everyone. With a few exceptions. And I was disgusted with myself, for merely thinking her touch and apprehensive presence made me recoil.

What was _wrong_ with me?

"How about I make us a tea?" She asked, not waiting for my answer as she gave my hand a squeeze and left me alone. Once I knew she was out of sight, I leaned my elbows on the table and dropped my head into my hands. I'd only come here to feel the familiar comforting presence. To get away and avoid my home for a little longer. I didn't want to be there alone. And coming to Pratical Magick seemed the logical choice. But now I was seriously questioning that decision.

The headache that hard almost instantaenously started up, when I pushed and severed the connection with the hissed and whispered promises of the books; was steadily growing worse. A thumping that seemed to be dragging up from the darkest recesses. A different kind of pain to the one I felt when the dark wave was coming. This was more like a spike, poking further and further. But with no weighty sandbag pressing down on my every move and thought like before. This one made me feel clammy and agitated in my own skin.

I rubbed at my aching temples and muttered a quick healing spell. But I knew as soon as I voiced it, that it wasn't going to work. Maybe I was more tired than I'd thought. Maybe I wasn't lying to Mary-K after all. But I didn't have time to delve too deeply into it, as Alyce returned to the table and set a steaming mug of tea in front of me. The tendrils of sweet honey coming to me with the steam. I gave her a grateful smile, while I circled my hand around the cup and cooled it. Drinking down half the portion just as quickly.

Alyce sat and watched me the whole time. And the more the minutes passed and I made polite conversation with her, the more the tea revolted in my stomach. Threatening to re-surface much to my horror. I pushed the remaining tea aside and concentrated on taking deep breaths. Even as the spike being stabbed into my head, burned with a white hot pain. The bell on the door chimed not long after Alyce joined me. Her expression warring between sitting with me and going to see who her customer was.

"It's okay, go ahead," I encouraged her. Refusing to look at her very worried eyes. She mulled it over for a few seconds, before finally getting up and leaving me. Giving me a comforting pat on the shoulder as she left. I'd answered her questions with the same answers I'd given to Mary-K. I was just tired. Adding the new knowledge of a serious migraine tearing me apart.

But this time, when she came back, she had my cure with her. I looked up at the feel of Hunter trailing behind her. His white blond hair disheveled and sticking out all over. Like he'd run his hand through it. His long woollen coat extenuating his tall height and broad shoulders. And I almost withered in the chair, just looking up to his striking green eyes. Alyce politely left us alone as he came over to kneel at my chair. His hand resting on my cheek as his eyes furrowed with a deeper and more felt concern. Picking up on my distress and pain, even though I tried to hide it from him.

"What's wrong, Morgan?" He pressed his hand to my forehead. Feeling no fever there, even though I knew I must of looked awful. He left his hand there, as he spoke a familiar and more powerful healing spell to my own. The small tendrils of heat and energy I felt pouring into my, didn't even faze my headache.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," I brushed off. Reaching out to run my hand over his hair in an effort to tame it. "It's nothing a couple of Tylenol and a good sleep won't cure me of." He didn't look convinced, but he sat down in Alyce's chair beside me anyway. His hand reaching out for mine. This time, I didn't even wish to recoil from his touch. But instead, laid my head down on our joined hands, and let him heal me without having to do anything. His hand coming out to stroke my hair softly. Easing the pain with just his slight touch.

When I raised my head back up to him, the thumping and white hot pain seemed to have been abating. Pulling away. I sighed with relief, as I gave him a sincere and reassuring smile. Glad to see him again. A whole message and conversation passed between us, with just one look. Sometimes that was all we needed. All_ I_ needed from him. Just to have him looking at me, like no-one else mattered but me. Like I was the only one there to be concerned over. Even at the expense of his own life.

I felt a rush of love course through me as his eyes returned what I felt. His hand lifting my own to his lips, to brush a chaste kiss across my knuckles. Letting me see all of him, with no barriers or guards. I'd seen all of him. There wasn't anything he hid from me. Nothing he tried to hide. And his love was just as strong and overwhelming as my own. I knew that wasn't ever going to change, and I relished in it.

Even as a small voice told me I was hiding something from him.

Unfortunately the phone ringing in the back room brought us back to our surroundings. My head snapping down to stare at my watch and finally noticing the time. I gave a small groan as I looked back up to my boyfriend. "I have to go," I whined, tightening my hold on his hand a little more. "Mom's going be home soon, and wondering where I am." He gave me an understanding nod as he rose to his feet. Coming to help me to mine.

But as I straightened up and righted myself, the full power of the headache that had hit me rapidly earlier, came back in full force. Not in stages or bit by bit. But all at once. "Morgan . . . ?" Hunters slightly panicked voice seemed far away, as my hands clutched at my head. The heels of my palms digging into my skull as I tried not to let my legs give out. I could feel a bitter taste flood my mouth, as I staggered away from the chair. A slight keening making my throat raw as someones arms came around my waist. A distant call not getting through my pain.

Whimpering, I finally lost the fight with my legs and abruptly collapsed to my knees. The sudden action taking the other person - who I presumed was Hunter - by surprise, as he came down with me. My keening and whimpering filtering off, as I tried to concentrate on not blacking out from the overpowering pain. Starting to shoot sparks through my whole body. Burning my lungs and deadening my muscles. Making me curl while I tried to protect myself.

All while images and flashes crossed my vision. None making any sense to me, as captions and riddled words floating around my mind. Bombarding and making my fight not to blackout, start to lose quicker and quicker. New pieces of knowledge I didn't remember ever reading, flooded my thoughts and making me gasp as it filtered to the rest. Until just as suddenly as the pain arrived, it was gone.

I collapsed into Hunter's arms. My hand shakily gripping his jumper as I tried to draw in breath. His quiet hushes and the tears streaming down my cheeks unchecked, were barely connecting, as I tried not to lose. The pain gone so suddenly, I couldn't stop shaking and trembling in his arms. Too afraid to close my eyes, in case I saw more of those pictures I didn't understand. But could _feel_. I turned my gaze to Alyce as she crouched before me too. Her hand resting on my hair, as she bowed her head and murmured a calming spell. I didn't fight it as it slithered over me. Instead sighed with relief as I leaned into Hunters strong presence more.

"What happened, love?" He asked me. Drawing away to look down into my eyes. His holding uncertainty and a different level of fear to my own. His question softly whispered again, and for my ears only.

"I don't know," I replied breathlessly. He didn't say anything more, as he pulled me back to him. Letting my grip return to his jumper with equal amount of force as before. An overwhelming and unknowing fear overtaking me as I tried to understand where it had come from. "I don't know . . ." But one question remained in my mind. As I struggled to explain my story to Hunter and Alyce, telling of the dark oppression. Was it coming from an outside source . . . or myself.

_'It's in my blood . . ._'

* * *

**_A/N 2:_** Thanks for reading! Please review **:)** Peace out!

**_Anonymous Reviews:_**

_**Jen -**_ Thanks for dropping a review! I wasn't too sure how this would go down. I _love _the Wicca series, but was too busy with other projects to think about writing a story for it. But once the general idea of this planted itself, it wouldn't shake loose. So it's great to know you liked the opening chapter. I took a little more care with this one. Plus it's a little longer. But I couldn't seem to stop myself, lol. I'll try and watch out for little mistakes like that. But I gotta admit, I do end up missing some **:) **Thanks so much once again, for reading, reviewing and for the encouragement! I hope you enjoy this one too! Take care! **x **


	3. Looking For Answers

**_Disclaimer_**: Sweep/Wicca series belongs to Cate Tiernan. I just want Hunter** ;)**

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N:_** I was having trouble with this chapter. I've done so many different stories for a another fandom, it's a little difficult gliding into another. No matter how much I love the Wicca series. So please bare with me while I get my rhythm. All feedback is appreciated** :)** I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Looking For Answers...**_

Stepping out of my car with my school bag in hand, I met Hunter by his own old battered vehicle and sunk my head to rest on his shoulder. Dropping my bag to my feet, I curled my arms around his waist. Sighing softly into his thick woollen coat. This was what I wanted. To be able to fall into Hunter's arms without having to worry about some new danger or threat. Tired and fed up of it just being one thing after another, ever since I found out I was a blood witch.

"It might not be too serious, love," Hunter spoke into my hair. Reading my thoughts easily. I knew he was trying to comfort me. Giving solace to something we had no idea of. And on any other day, I might have taken it how it was given. Wrapping it around myself like a security blanket. Taking his words to heart, because I know he's right.

But right then, I didn't want the comfort. I wanted to release my frustration and anger. A boiling fury that's been building for too long already.

I lifted my head from his shoulder and tried giving him a small smile. I knew it looked pitying. But the overwhelming and painful headache that had floored me left me weaker and more fatigued than I expected. Only adding to the negative and impatient feelings stirring inside me. I felt like I'd been interrupted from something. Picked up and placed somewhere else, by the master controlling my puppet strings.

'_No-one has the right to control me,_'

Hunter furrowed his brow as he looked down at me. Sensing my sudden shift in mood. Lightly probing with his senses to try and find the route or the reason. But I shielded myself and my thoughts from him again. Making him shoot me a questioning glance. I'd been doing that too frequently and it was unnerving him. I knew it was. But I'd told him everything back with Alyce. All that he needed to know to help me. Anything else was mine to keep to myself.

"I'll talk to you when I'm ready," I placated him. I didn't like making him wary of me. There was no reason to. I hoped. "I'm just confused and tired. Please don't take it personally." I pleaded slightly with my eyes. Lifting a hand to his cheek and softly stroking his pale face. He leaned into my touch, his eyes shining with reluctant understanding. He placed his own hand over my own and kissed my palm before dropping it to hold it between us.

"Why don't you come round tonight?" He said, shifting the subject slightly much to my relief. Grateful we'd avoided another misunderstanding. After the whole incident with Ciaran, we'd seemed to be having small in-differences. But slowly and surely we were gliding through them. Although the memory of Justine Courceau, was never too far from my thoughts when I was feeling low about myself.

"We can scry and see if we can find out some more answers." We were scheduled to meet with Alyce at Practical Magick tomorrow. Hoping that she was going to of found out some more information on the dream that seemed to be the route of all this. Considering it had all been stemming from that one powerful nightmare. And the idea of scrying to try and see for myself, made me instantly agree.

"That would be great," I smiled at him. Equally looking forward to just being with Hunter for a while. Daniel, his father, wouldn't be disturbing us. He normally left us to our own devices when I was around. And after defeating the dark wave together, he seemed a little more approving of me. I was looking forward to getting to know him better. As my boyfriends only surviving parent. And because I saw the depth of knowledge in his mind when we shared a tath meanma together. I all but itched to get my hands on some of that history. Of learning all he knew. Almost craving to know more about all magick. So much so, it was almost like a physical pain.

Like an overpowering headache, I pondered.

Aware my parents were probably wondering where I was, or looking out the window at us, I gave Hunter a quick light kiss and broke away from him. "I'll come by after dinner," I said, picking up my bag and walking up the front walk backwards. My eyes reluctant to leave Hunter's. Whatever happened, I knew he would be here as soon as he could if I called for him. I had no doubt about that. But there was also something disturbing lurking in my mind. Telling me that he whatever was occurring with me, he wasn't going to be able to save me.

No-one would.

I stopped and looked out at him when I got to the front door. One hand gripping the frame while the other held the door. Keeping me upright and alert. For a split second, I almost let my fear of the unknown and the possibility of other monster's lurking in the shadows to overwhelm me. Nearly making me reach out for Hunter right then. Almost desperate to call to him as my nails scraped the wooden door and frame. Using all of my will to resist that urge. The same habit and instinct I used, whenever I felt threatened or alone. Always reaching for my other half. Because that's what I've always done. Only not this time.

'_I'm strong enough to stand alone,_"

I closed the door on my Muirn Beatha Dan, standing and watching me slowly slip out of his grip. And crumbling out of my own. Even as I felt a new awareness seem to wake within me. Something that whispered lust for power and control. That thrived on the more you resisted. The more you tried to fight. That slowly broke and tore you from the inside out. Leaving an ancient path of destruction in its wake as it ploughed through all that stood in its way.

And I did nothing to try and stop it.

xXx

I sat through dinner with my family, with my mind elsewhere. My mom asking the same questions you would expect to hear at a family dinner table. How each of our days went. Asking about school, friends, inane subjects I tuned out of. Mary-K filled the silence I was putting out there. Barely touching my food as I moved it around my plate. Picking at it every now and again. I hadn't had much of an appetite recently. Different things rushing through my mind, colliding with my questions. How bad could it be? Was there someone new trying to target me? Or was it really just some kind of back-lash from the previous months. Catching up to me in a whirlwind of anxiety.

I would have preferred the latter. But intuition was telling me it was something different. Deeper. Older. Something more powerful than I had come across before. I didn't want to think of that. Because the most powerful witch I'd gone against, was Ciaran. And before that it was Selene. I have no doubt I wouldn't have won the battle with Ciaran, had I not known his true name. But it was a defeat all the same. And now I really was paying for it.

I helped clear away the table and load the dishwasher after dinner. My mind only half on the job. The other portion, felt like it was being pulled somewhere. A slight tug on the edge of my senses or conscience that I was trying to bat away. I didn't know where it was leading me to. Or where it was coming from. But as soon as I'd finished in the kitchen, I escaped to my room. Closing the door behind me and leaning up against it. My breath short with sweat breaking out on my brow. I looked around my room, trying to find why I was suddenly feeling so claustrophobic and trapped.

But I didn't see or feel anything wrong.

Knowing what I could do to get rid of the anxiety, I walked over to my closet and pushed aside my clothes hanging in the way of my Altar. Pulling the chest out into the room and placing the four ceremonial bowls on the correct corners. Closing the door to the bathroom and pulling down the blinds. I placed a couple of Maeve's tools in their respective places, before I settled myself down on my rug. Trying to calm and steady my breathing as the mingled smell of the lit incense and candle wafted towards me. Preparing myself to sink into a light meditation.

But clearing my thoughts wasn't coming easily to me.

I tried to sift through the emotions I was feeling when I was sitting with my family. The way I felt being with my friends. Realizing I felt distant and out of place with all of them. Like an intruder in my own family and coven. Uncomfortable around the people that have always been my parents and sister. The coven I've grown up around, but have only recently become friends with. I've been through different circumstances with both parties. Things that have brought us all closer together than before. And in some ways, that made my negative and hostile thoughts and feelings towards them, escalate. With my coven more than my family.

'_You're too good for them,_'

My face flushing with pride at the thought, I pinned my eyes on the Maeve's athame sitting in the centre of the Altar. My hands clenching on my knees as I imagined it lifting. Sending energy out to the magick already woven in the ceremonial dagger. Linking and connecting my power with its own. Slowly trickling more to it as the seconds past. Seeing it lift bit by bit. Just like I had done when I levitated all four ceremonial bowls before. The athame lingered in the air. Not shaking or moving. Just suspended before me. Then I started to picture and imagine it turning. The end tip turning over end around and around. Gaining speed the more I lost myself to the energy growing in me. The voice in my mind, calling quicker and quicker.

I could imagine how much better I could defend myself, being able to manipulate and control objects with my mind. The power and energy around me were becoming one with my own. Increasing, intensifying. Growing that magick, into something bigger and better than even I could picture. The athame spun and spun. A slight whistle to the air as the cold silver metal caught and winked in the flickering flames light. Enchanted and enraptured by its simple and deadly beauty.

"Morgan?"

The soft call of my sister outside my bedroom door made me blink and drop the dagger back to my Altar with a clank. My fingers twitching and tingling with energy. I planted my hands either side of me, and sent it out to ground myself. Shaking it off in a matter of seconds. Barely noticing that I kept more than I gave out. The call and knock on my door had me scrambling to my feet and looking around me. My mind catching up to me a little quicker than before. What was I just doing?

I opened my door a crack, but stood so Mary-K couldn't see behind me. "Can you take me over to Jaycee's house?" I looked down at my watch, noticing the time. So much had passed since I came up here, it only seemed like I'd been sitting there for minutes. Trying to sink into a light meditation. I agreed to Mary-K, who went scrambling off back to her room. Leaving me to face my own. Seeing the evidence of my workings still sitting in the middle of my room.

xXx

I looked up at the shaft of light shining down at me. Hunter's silhouette blocking a portion of light as he waited for me at his door. A small smile edging the corners of his lips as my feet felt weighed down, crawling towards him. I leaned up on tiptoes to kiss him when I stopped before him. His hands held tight in mine, as I let the warmth and love from him soothe through my nerves and calm my racing heart. His bright green eyes pulling me in as I broke away from his lips. Happy to just stand there, basking in his stare for however long we wanted. There was no-where better right then and I thanked the Goddess she saw fit to guide him to me.

But the cold presence in the air had us walking into the warmth of his house. A roaring heat all ready for me in the fireplace when I looked around. Hunter disappeared to his kitchen, while I pulled my coat off and threw it over the arm of a chair. My clogs kicked off, letting me pad over to the beckoning fire. I stood as close to the flames as I could. My whole body warming and lighting from the natural beauty. My element and affinity with fire was what gave me an extra connection to my birth mother. Knowing we both had a special gift with taming it, made me breathe in the colours and power humming through each burst it gave off.

It wasn't long before Hunter joined me again. Passing a hot cup of cider to me as we sat down in front of the fire. Neither saying anything for a while as I sipped on my drink. Letting it cool on its own. "Have you had anymore headaches?" He asked me solemnly. His concern for how they affected me, and how they come was easy to hear. But made that much stronger when I casted out my senses to touch his and feel it as my own. He didn't back down or shy away from my feathered touch.

"No thankfully," I replied when I retracted my senses and returned to looking at the spell-binding fire. "The last one left me drained and unable to focus. I tried meditating after dinner, but I couldn't concentrate enough," I took a sip of my drink. Leaving out the part of my experimenting with levitation again. How I'd gotten so caught up in the power, I didn't realize how much time had passed.

"What about remembering anymore of your dream?" His hand gently stroked my hair down my back. Relaxing me with each turn. "I know it must have been bad, because there was so much urgency and panic coming through when you called me." I nodded. He was right. I was frightened and desperate.

"I know, those emotions lingered for a while after," I turned to face him. "But the actual images and content are just out of my reach. All I can remember are vague and scattered pictures. And the words sounded so old - I couldn't hope to try and figure out, or tell you what they were."

Hunter reached out and took my free hand in his own. Giving it a light squeeze as he tried to inject some hope into his voice. "It's okay, we'll find out what's going on. It could be just like you said. A delayed reaction from dealing with Ciaran and manifesting itself in your dreams. It might not be exactly what it _was_." I tried to give him a secure smile as he repeated my careful words back to me. The ones I'd used to downplay my explanation to him and Alyce earlier. But having them come from him, they sounded as untrue as when I said them before.

"How about we try that scrying now?" He asked me softly. Reaching out to brush a lock of hair over my shoulder. I nodded in acquiesce and climbed to my feet with Hunter. Finishing off my cider and handing the mug back to him. I walked down to the room we used when doing magick or having our circles. It was large, warm and inviting. Slight traces of magick tingled in the air and tickled my senses. I licked my lips in anticipation of what I might see when we scryed. Going over to light the candle and incense on the Altar ready. Sending a quick pray of thanks to the Goddess, before I sat in the centre of the room and waited for Hunter.

I was picking at a loose thread on my jeans when he came back in. A thick pale pillar candle held in his hands as he sat before me with our knees touching. Setting it down between us on the dust free wood. I could just make out runes and symbols carved into the set wax. Runes that would help with our scrying and visions. I looked up at him and took a deep breath. "Ready?" I nodded at his question. Closing my eyes and sinking into an instant calming and meditative state. Banishing all thought from my mind, other than the need for answers.

Leaning forward, I looked down at the candle and thought, '_Fire_.' The wick burst to life straight away. A steady flame lingering between us as our foreheads touched and we looked down into the fire. Small invocations coming to me, to help aid us in our journey. My breathing was so light, it couldn't be heard. I went deeper and deeper still. Calling and asking to be given something. Quelling my surprise when images started appearing.

Cloaked figures with soulless eyes burning right through me came first. Like they were puncturing holes through my very will. Faces twisted and torn with ravage and hunger. Staring up at me while their hands reached out from an inky black abyss, promising darkness not even the purest soul could banish. And then it changed. Shifted. The flame growing in an instant as I channelled more power into wanting more. I _needed_ to see more.

My heart froze in my chest as the next all too familiar pictures floating before me. The image of an old hag crooked and bent at a cauldron in a dark cave. Charms and pendants hanging from the dripping stones. A torn and ragged shawl haphazardly pulled over her silver white hair. A thirst and gluttonous expression twisted her old wrinkled face. Any resemblance to how she had once been was gone forever. She stirred and stirred. Her old cracked lips muttering something unintelligible, as I bent and tried to look closer.

Before one final image came to me.

I was looking out at a ring of people standing before an open fire crackling and burning higher the more their voices rose. Their faces hidden from me as I took in the masks that had once haunted my dreams before. The distorted images of a Jackal, cougar, owl, a coiled viper, jaguar, hawk and a weasel. All grinning back at the source of immense power and command, rising from one individual brighter than the rest. An aura of darkness swathed around them. The final mask was one of a wolf.

I was aware of seeing Hunter's frightened stare through my too wide eyes, before my world turned black around me.

* * *

**_A/N 2_**: Thanks for reading! Please review** :)**


	4. Dwelling

_**Disclaimer: **_Still not mine.

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy. And I hope it makes sense, lol. **:)** Please review!

* * *

_**Dwelling...**_

Everything slowly started coming back to me as a dull pain resounded at the back of my head. More like a throbbing, as if someone had taken something and hit me over the head with it. Hard. And the more I became aware I was coming too, the more I started to ache. I had pins and needles in my legs from where I'd been sitting crossed legged before I passed out. I didn't bother opening my eyes as I lifted a hand to rub at my temples. One word saying it all as I found the energy to speak.

"Crap,"

I felt someone's cool hands pressing me back down as I tried sitting up. But I didn't need to cast out my senses to know it was Hunter. I opened my eyes and turned to look at him. Seeing his gorgeous green eyes riddled with concern for me. His brows furrowed into a frown as he crouched at my side. I tried to move again, but he just placed his hand down on my shoulder again.

"Try not to move," His soothing voice came through. Laying a gentle hand on my head and brushing away my long hair. "You went down pretty hard and bumped your head." I winced, feeling the evidence of what I first thought. But the more I was coming too, the more it was starting to ease off. I wouldn't have put it past Hunter to of done a quick healing chant to help a little more. And my heart swelled with love for him. For having him with me when things just became too much.

Which was becoming more often than I was happy with.

I made an effort to try and relax. Or as much as I could laid out on my back, on a hardwood floor. But I was too drained and tired to try and fight to get up again. "Who was it?" I asked, looking around us for the answers. I remember everything of the vision and images. I could still feel the coils and lingering traces of magick, as I was fuelling the spells being cast in each of them. But I wasn't quite ready to know what they meant. Preferring to sink into the mass of denial waiting to accept me with open arms. I wanted to see Hunter's reaction before I tried to assimilate my own. Or so I tried to tell myself.

'_Why fight what's destined to be_,'

I heard Hunter take in a breath and swung my guarded gaze back to his. "I didn't get to see as much as you did. The images were too disjointed and blurred for me. But judging from the one word you whispered before you fainted," He said, anger shooting through his eyes like lightning, ready to vaporize and shock. "It was Amyranth." I closed my eyes at the word that instilled so much fear through my veins. Before that is. Now, it just made me prickle with my own anger. Even after all their leader and my biological father did, and after I trapped and stripped him of his powers; they were still trying to come for me. How long was it going to be before they accepted defeat and realized I was too strong for them? They're not worthy of my power.

"That's what I thought," I muttered, turning to stare up at the white ceiling. Watching the shadows run across the surface from the candles lit in the room. "When is it going to be enough," I asked no-one in particular. I was so frustrated, I was barely thinking straight. Were they the reason for my sudden ill feeling to everyone? Why I was drawn to things I never would of thought of going near before? Were they who were making me feel unsatisfied and craving for more? Or were the soothing and musical voices right. It was something that was destined to be. Something that I should take hold of.

After all, who said it had to lean towards dark magick? I could curb my desire and temptation. I'm the Princess of Belwicket. I have the power and the strength to resist if I want to.

I didn't voice any of this. Just contemplated my thoughts as Hunter carried on. "I don't know, love," He sounded as frustrated and annoyed as I was. But in a different sense. A _completely_ different way to my own. "If Amyranth are the reason behind the dreams and strange magickal pull you described, then they can't be doing it alone. Without Ciaran, they don't have much power. At least, not enough to do it from so far away," He pondered, cupping his chin in his hand as he stared across the room. "We know none of them came with Ciaran. The council have been keeping tabs on the area still, just in case. But that doesn't atone for how they could have done it."

"Unless they didn't do anything," I carried on, cutting into his train of thought. "And it really is just residual after-affects. You've said it yourself, I'm sensitive, so it makes sense I would pick up on something they would try to send my way. It just didn't reach me." He looked back to me, his brows still furrowed and contemplating what I said. I was trying to give him a different angle to look at it with. It's Hunter's nature to assume the worst, so he won't expect any less. But this was one thing, I was suddenly very reluctant to pursue with them.

I want to see where it takes me. See if I really can do it alone, without help from them. I'm strong enough. I know I am.

"You could be right," He said, although, he didn't look like he one hundred percent believed it. "It would take a lot of help for them to of done it. There's the idea of them using a bith dearc. But with their leader gone, they're more likely to be concerned with not being caught," He paused, once again running his hand through my hair soothingly. "I still think I should call Kennith and see what he thinks. And we should still go and see Alyce tomorrow. See if she knows anymore than we do." I nodded, allowing him that. If I'd put up a fight about that too, then I know he'd become more suspicion.

He helped me up off the floor and pulled me into a hug. His chin resting atop of my head while I sunk into his warmth. If he didn't see what else was in the images when we scryed, then I wasn't going to tell him. Those, I felt were for my eyes only. Just like the heightened power I could feel tingling through my nerves. Dampened so it wasn't felt by others. But it left me nervous with anticipation of what I could do with it.

'_The strongest power in generations_,'

I grinned at the thought.

xXx

Hunter picked me up around eleven the next morning. I stayed with him for as long as my curfew would let me the night before. Just stretched out with him in front of the fire. Talking about inane things. Anything other than what was seen when we were scrying. No talk of Amyranth and what they are or aren't doing. Mr Niall came home just before I left. I guess getting my father stripped of his powers went along way to healing that disgust my boyfriends' dad had for my lineage. I couldn't blame him for being wary. It was because of my ancestor, that Hunter's parents and had been on the run for so long. I was almost surprised Hunter didn't hold it against me. Even though I knew he never would. He's constantly telling me I can't be held responsible for something I never knew existed.

But if I was in his position, I'd feel a little bitterness towards me.

Grabbing my can of Diet Coke and brushing off the crumbs from my pop-tart, I walked out to his battered old car and climbed into the passenger seat. He gave me a warm welcoming smile as I leaned over to kiss him hello. When he pulled away, he scrutinised me through narrowed eyes. Taking in my tired features. Mary-K had left before she could work some of her own magick on me. So I was left with trying to look as awake and alert as possible. But I couldn't disguise the dark circles beneath my eyes. And I couldn't understand why they were even there. Other than the nightmare I had a few nights ago, I haven't slept so well in a long time.

"Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked eventually. Following my own train of thought. I knew I was still pale and drawn. I looked like I was still suffering some of the affects of the Dark Wave Ciaran had sent our way. "You look really tired." I shrugged carelessly and cracked open my can with a hiss. Taking down a few mouth-full before turning to look at him again.

"I feel fine," I commented. "I slept the whole night through and woke up without a problem," Other than my reluctance to crawl out of my bed, because no matter how cheerful I try to be, I'm just not a morning person. "Maybe I'm coming down with a cold or something." I shrugged again. I could feel Hunter cast his senses out to me. This time, I didn't block him. I was just careful about what I was thinking and feeling. He was concerned enough, he didn't need more ammunition.

Eventually he just nodded and pulled back. He started the car and took us to Practical Magick to see Alyce. We drove to Red Kill in a comfortable silence. Both lost in the peace between us and the bright day outside. The trees whizzed past in a blur. My eyes taking in everything around me with keen and interested eyes. It was almost like there was an aura around everything I saw through the window. The trees humming with their timeless existence. The birds going about their own ritual and routine. The sun seemed to be pulsing with energy that was second to my own. I wanted to be out there. Walking through the wild freedom. Soaking up the life-force and energy in everything. Connecting my own magick, with the natural lay of the land around me.

I wondered if anyone else could see what I was watching. Noticing the colours and shimmer encompassing it all. How did I live before I found Wicca? How could I have possible gone through the first sixteen years of my life, without being able to get in touch with everything? I went on picnics with my family, surrounded by nature. I sat on the beach with my friends, watching the waves crashing on the shore. Untamed and gentle. Never feeling the raw power of the ocean. Never hearing the whispers of the leaves in the trees, never quieting. I could have missed out on so much. I could have been bereft of the power streaming through me. And I almost felt sorry for Ciaran for never being able to feel that again. But at least now, he can see what it felt like to be me.

And I wouldn't have had to of been lost of those first sixteen years, if he hadn't of loved and killed my mother.

The feel of the car slowing to a stop made me blink and look at the new location. In a parking spot, a few shops down from Practical Magick. Hunter smiled at me as he shut off the engine and unsnapped his seat belt. I shook myself out of my thoughts quick enough to give him an answering grin and climbed out of the car. The crisp air hitting me instantly as I sucked it in. Allowing it to brush away my thoughts of Ciaran.

Hunter and I walked up to Practical Magick hand in hand. His tall imposing presence was going a long way to making the day start off well. But the longer we were together, the more I was starting to hate my curfew. It never seemed we could have any quality time with just the two of us. Before Sky was living with him. And now his father is, it just feels weird and awkward. But coming out with him today, even if it was to try and find out what my dreams were supposed to mean, I didn't knock it.

He pulled open the door for me and let me step through before him. Being the gentleman he is. The jingle of the door had Alyce's head popping out from around a bookshelf. She came towards us with a gentle smile. Embracing us both before stepping back and holding my hands in hers. Looking at me with eyes that were as concerned as Hunter's. Minus the other emotions he held when he looked at me. I tried not to shuffle under her stare and breathed a sigh of relief when she waved us over to the curtained off area. The kettle just finished boiling as we sat down at the table. It wasn't long before I had a mug of tea and honey sitting in front of me. All three of us sitting around the small Formica table.

Alyce kicked things off quickly. "Hunter called me this morning to fill me in about last night," She reached across the table and covered my hand. "How are you doing, Morgan?" I absently traced my finger around the rim of my mug. Not noticing the small whirlpool of the liquid in the mug, the more I traced it. I gave Alyce a reassuring smile and tried to pull up a reasonable response.

"I'm okay. No harm done other than the bump on the head," I said, lightening the atmosphere a bit. "But like I said to Hunter, it might not have even reached me at this distance. With Ciaran gone, they're un-coordinated. Having his powers stripped has put a huge dent in their plans." She nodded and shot a look to Hunter as she pulled her hand away. I stopped tracing the mug and sat back in my seat. Waiting.

Hunter sat forward and curled his hands around his cup, looking thoughtful. "I spoke to Kenneth, my mentor this morning," He started. "I tried to find out some information on their movements, but he didn't really tell me anything. Nothing that will help us anyway. I told him about Morgan's dream and vision. How it was definitely Amyranth, but he didn't really have much to say to that either. Because we can't completely determine what it was they were saying we've only got small pieces of information to go on."

"But you think if they were to of done it, that they would of needed a lot of powerful help?" Alyce asked, making him nod in agreement. I just sat back and watched them hash it out between them. Sipping my tea every now and again. "And you think the only way they could have done that is by using a bith dearc? Not a taibhs?" He nodded again, commenting that a taibhs would be weakened at this distance. And I'm pretty sure I would of noticed it if it was. The memory of the one David sent after Stuart Afton skittered across my mind.

I would definitely know if it was taibhs, I firmly told myself.

"Well, we know it's highly likely they've used a bith dearc before. They have to when calling on the Dark Wave after all," Alyce continued. "So we know it's possible for them to draw extra power from that, for the right price. But what about the spell they cast?" She asked rhetorically, switching her gaze between us both. "Morgan you said the words seemed old. The Gaelic being in one of the purest forms. That you couldn't define what they meant?" I nodded to her question. I'd written as many of them down as I could and given them to Alyce to work with.

But now I was getting the sickening sense she'd found something.

"Did you find out what they meant?" Hunter asked what I couldn't. It was sitting on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't command my mind to ask. I was too reluctant. I took a sip of my tea to ease and soothe the dryness of my throat. Air almost seemed to be trapped in my lungs. Like I couldn't get a full breath. And I fought not to let my rising panic show or be seen by both of the talented and knowledgeable witches I was sitting with.

Alyce tapped her fingers for a second, before going over to the small counter and picking up a thick, old and dusty tome and bringing it back to the table. "This has never been out on display; I keep it locked up with others I don't give out. I picked it up at a flea market of all places a good few years ago. But I've never had much use for it, until now." She opened the cracked and brittle pages. Going to somewhere she bookmarked. "Now because I didn't have the full spell we're assuming they placed on you, I had to work with what we have. And what I found," She paused, turning to look at me with sympathetic eyes. "Morgan, I don't know how accurate it is . . ." She trailed off.

I listened with half an ear, as Alyce went into the translations. Railing off the rough English meanings to the words, Amyranth were casting around me. Using the words, Desire, Greed, Pride and Envy. It sounded like she was rattling off the list for the seven deadly sins. Making me wonder what that had to do with a spell. There was no weight in just those words, if that was the case. And for a second, I almost relaxed and thought that was it. That taking out Ciaran, really had knocked their power.

At least, until she carried on.

I wrapped my arms around myself as I stared at the old tome. Her words fuzzy and weak as I tried to concentrate on what she was saying. She'd spent the rest of yesterday evening and night, trying to find out. And her search hadn't been in vain. "The spell they might of cast is so old and abandoned, it was never recorded," She said to us. "The only way for them to have procured the spell and the power, would to of used a bith dearc like we suspected." A dark spirit.

"What was the template for the spell?" Hunter asked intrigued. I felt like I was watching through a fog. Little snippets of words coming to me the more she went on.

"The closest diluted spell I could find was this," She said, tapping a page in the book. I didn't bother to lean forward and look like Hunter. I wouldn't have been able to read the old Gaelic anyway. "It's supposed to draw up the victim of the spells magick, the deepest thoughts and temptations of their mind. Lowering that persons inhibitions and allowing them to embrace the darker part that everyone harbours in them. Bringing it to bloom. Like planting a seed and watching it grow." Alyce paused and shot a warm concerned glance to me.

"But like a flower, that spell needs water and sunlight," She continued solemnly. "The more you resist, the more it will feed on it. But at the same time, the more you let it control you, the more tempted you become." I could feel Hunter's worried eyes boring holes into me. I just about turned to look at him. Trying to work out if I was sleeping through this meeting. It seemed too far-fetched. Like something out of a fairytale. But the more I tried to down-play it, the more it started to make sense.

The feelings that the spell was creeping to the deepest parts of my mind. Flushing into depths, I never even encountered when I did a tath meanma brach with Alyce. Or when Ciaran joined his mind with my own in New York. And that was why it hurt so much. Because it felt as thought it was starting from the core and slithering its way out. And only when I tried to resist, did the headache come to me. And those words, Pride, Envy, Greed . . . they all made sense now. The need for power. The thirst and hunger. The dark temptation, I've always found a rush in.

'_It's in your blood_,'

The same words from before came back to me. Holding more weight than they had before. Sounding more delicious. Heightening that craving I've been experiencing.

Hunter's hand on my arm drew me to look up at him. Pulling me from staring off into space. My expression was emotionless. My eyes blank as I took in their anxious faces, waiting for some kind of response from me. But I didn't know what they wanted me to say or do. Did they want me to break down and cry? Asking how we're going to break this one if it was more than a dream? Were they expecting me to burst into flames with fury? To see that darkness I just know they're going to be expecting to shine through? But all I could think to say was the one thing I was truly thinking.

"Why?" Hunter and Alyce glanced to one another before looking back at me. Hunter's lips were pursed and he looked contemplative. Alyce just gave me a motherly concerned look again. "Why would they place something like that on me? What are they gaining?"

Hunter thought about it before speaking up. "The only logical explanation I can think of," He intoned fervently. "Is one of two things. Either they did it in the hopes that you would be more willing to take over Ciaran's place. Choosing to join with your power, rather than completely lose it. Or," He said determined. "They did it as a way for you to destroy yourself." Making their last bout of power, go towards taking out an uninitiated witch, they would be no match for when it came to going against them. But again, I kept that thought to myself.

I chose to dwell on what Hunter said, instead. Wondering which one it would be. When they finally realized it wasn't what could be, or what is to come. But is in fact, already happening right before them.


	5. Forbidden Desires

_**Disclaimer: **_Sweep/Wicca belongs to Cate Tiernan.

_**Rating: **_T

_**A/N: **_Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was having issues with this and RL. I hope you enjoy as much as I did writing it. I'm a lot happier with this one, than I have been with the previous ones **:) **Please Review.

* * *

_**Forbidden Desires...**_

The drive back from Practical Magick was one of the most awkward and silent times I've ever had with Hunter. He was silently brooding to himself as he sat stiff still beside me. His hands curled around the wheel in an iron grip. He'd been driving a little faster than he normally would have done. And where before, it normally would have had me worrying and a little suspicious, now I was just entertained by it. He really can be too uptight sometimes. But I didn't break the quiet. I just sat and waited for him to say what I knew he was thinking. His sheer concern that I wasn't taking this threat as seriously as he thinks I should.

After the initial shock had worn off back at the store, disbelief set in. For me at least. Hunter I could just imagine was picking the details and possibilities apart, back grounding them to my behaviour the last few days. Trying to find the cracks and flaws in me or the new information. Not that there was anything for him to find. They had both sat there in the wake of the new revelation, going through the old translations. Trying to find something other than what Alyce had. I just sat back and watched them bury their heads in the sand. And the whole time, the only emotion I could muster up, was the annoyance that they tried to find the bad in everything.

So, maybe Amyranth were trying to do something to me. So, maybe there was this danger and threat coming from within myself. But what's to say I can't handle it on my own? What's to say it isn't just my annoyance at being walked all over for the past few months, by everyone. Maybe I'm tired of being a wall-flower and now my true personality and potential is shining through? No-one's perfect. They can't all expect me not to trip up sometimes. Before I would have agreed with them. I would have been wringing my hands and asking what we were going to do to stop it. But that was before.

_'Before I felt the potential_.'

They went back over all the information I gave them. My dark dream. The headaches when I was resisting the pull of my sub-conscious. The scrying vision we saw with the fire. Or more to the point; the _possibilities_ there. I may have a personal connection with fire, but it doesn't mean I can bend it to my will. Doesn't mean I can influence it anymore than any other person. Or at least, that's what I told them anyway. I'm sure if I tried, I could do some brilliant things with it. Just that thought had me anxious to get home and ready to test that theory. I'd already planned on getting away as soon as possible. I don't want to be stuck inside for the rest of the day. I want to be out and flexing my magick. I can't wait until circle tonight; I want to feel it _now_.

Hunter shot me an odd look as we turned down my road. Obviously picking up on my sudden flare of energy. I quickly reined myself in and fed him reassurance as he sent out his senses to mine. Keeping my patience in check as I looked back at him and waited for him to pull away. He did eventually and I turned back to focusing on what was said earlier.

Alyce's translations and own theory was just too sketchy and holed for me to really believe it completely. Just a little too far-fetched and ridiculous for my taste. And this being from the girl who shape-shifted into a wolf with my father. But Amyranth? I know they're probably angry I took away their leader. And their own power has shrunk and become as meaningless as any other witch who thought they could go up against me. But casting a spell that's supposed to bring forth the deepest recesses of a person's soul. Throwing fuel onto the fire of temptation everyone is born with. Some more than others. But I just couldn't believe they could do that. Part of the old Morgan can, and does. But not the new Morgan. The one who feels like she could take on the world without much effort.

It was a rush, I'll give them that.

But they didn't say what I knew they were thinking. The cure. It's the kind of spell that can't be reversed. It's one that plays on someone's will. Not bending or inflicting anything that isn't already there. Because everyone is teased by temptation. It's written in the Book. Eve and the forbidden fruit. It's engrained in everyone and anyone. So how do you beat something that is already there? How are you supposed to be fight back your own shadows? Why by using the light everyone has too, apparently. But maybe dark was supposed to win all along. It's not as if it isn't already happening. War, personal battles, a negative thought here and there. The world is riddled with it all ready. So maybe that's how it's always supposed to be. Besides, how can you be strong enough to fight something in your own mind?

The only way they could find something to remotely supposedly help with the problem, would be for them to use a bith dearc. And straight laced Hunter would never do something like that. Even if his Muirn Beatha Dan was the one needing help. He knows it's as un-reliable and risky as anything else. Although, I'm sure his recovering _Da_would have no problem doing it for his only son. I can imagine his own temptation making him shake with the idea of one last tipple. One last peek. It almost made me smirk with how close to temptation and the dark ran through Hunter. He once told me his own brother was tempted by the dark. And that's what killed him.

_'But I'm stronger_.'

We pulled up to the curb to my house and Hunter shut off the engine. Just sitting there stiffly with his hands still tight on the wheel. I almost yawned with how bored I was getting. But I knew that would only alert him more. I was already wondering how long it would before he started getting more suspicious than he already is. How long would it be before he really started questioning my behaviour? Probably not long knowing Hunter. He always was too damn perceptive. Especially to me. But the better question was how long would he be able to keep my deep dark secret, before he spilled all to the magnificent council? I've sensed his distaste with them growing. But could I trust him not to give me in, if it should get out of hand. Or if I slip up and let him catch me.

The thought almost brought a silent challenge to me. Something I thrived on and tasted delicious on my tongue and growing desires in my mind and on my lips. I always liked something that pushed me. That was after all what pulled me to Wicca. Something different that needed you to go outside your comfort zone and experience something new. It would be made that much better if Hunter was along for the ride. But I knew I would never get that from him. He's too stiff and _good_. But if I played my cards right, I could turn it into a game. Hunter's intelligent. But even the most calm and sure minded person can be blind-sided by love and lust.

_'Who needs love when you can have power_?'

When you can move the stars and bend someone to be in your control? All things I've been missing out on for so long. Why should I have to suffer a rainy day when I'm in a good mood? When all it takes is a simple weather spell. Why should I have to put up with my teachers demanding more than they all ready are? When all I have to do, is shift their attention elsewhere. My life could be so much smoother and easier. I could have more time to expand my Wiccan knowledge. I could be more than anyone has ever pictured. I was nothing but a pathetic excuse for a witch before. All these temptations I could have grabbed but didn't. It really is a wonder I didn't get killed before now.

I felt the satisfaction when I moved the clouds so I could see the stars. I changed into it when I shape-shifted into a wolf. It tickled me when I made a simple human look elsewhere and forget I was there. And now, just with the thought of getting that chance, was making my hands curl on my legs. My lip caught between my teeth as I fought the urge not to run from the car. But Hunter's silent brooding was holding me fast. And cutting me where I didn't want to feel it.

"Are you okay, Morgan?"

I turned to catch Hunter's furrowed brow and deeply always questioning eyes. Does he ever relax? But I didn't answer straight away. I knew what it was he was asking for. He could feel that humming expectation making me uncomfortable in my seat. I was surprised little sparks weren't shooting from the ends of my fingers. But I quickly reined it back in again. Whether it was him or me, I just couldn't keep hold of it completely when I was with him. This just made me want to escape that much quicker. I cooled my eagerness to simple contentment. Making his scowl that much deeper.

Maybe I would have had more fun if Cal was still around. Even if all he did was follow in his mother's shadow like a little lost puppy. At least he let me sample the other side of life. For a while anyway.

"Of course I am," I replied easily. Giving him a small smile to ease him. I felt my calm expression faltering, so I turned away and looked to the house. Casting out my sense for something to do. Anymore of having to look in to his green eyes and I would have felt my own scowl coming out. Sending out my senses, the only energy I picked up on in the house was my beloved Dagda, sitting behind the front door waiting for me. My dad's car was gone. Reminding me of the plans my mom told me about this morning. Not that I was particularly paying attention to what she was saying.

Swinging my gaze back to him, I tried not to roll my eyes at his stare looking at me wonderingly. I was waiting for him to bluntly ask me what was going on, making my annoyance at his quiet and stoic attitude worse. "Are you waiting for me to grow horns or something?" I asked before I could stop myself, crossing my arms over my chest and relaxing back into the seat. I got narrowed eyes for my efforts. If he wasn't going to be so much fun to play with, I would have climbed out and left him by now.

"I don't know what I'm waiting for," He commented dryly. His precise English accent seeming more clipped than normal. He was fighting to control his own emotions. I could feel it without even having to send out my own senses. It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him he'll go grey early if he worries so much. But somehow, even the entertainment I would have gotten from saying it, still made me hold back on my own comment.

If that creeping cold darkness wasn't slowly creeping in, I would have been annoyed with him anyway. Because once I thought about it and the pieces fitted into place, that suspicion has always been there from Hunter when it comes to me. I was just too blind and insecure to see it before. And that thought brought on a whole new slew of realizations that made my lips press tightly together and my hands curl together hidden in my arms. He's always been waiting for that inkling of darkness to shine through me. Even after I stopped Selene and stripped my father of his powers. It's always been there.

Just what kind of fool has Hunter been taking me for? And how much, if any, of our love is supposed to be true? That deal of us being Muirn Beatha Dans' . . . How true was that supposed to be? None of what I've done to prove I'm not who my father is, has been for nothing. Because he'll always be waiting for me to slip. He'll always be that noose tightening around my neck. And in some ways, I'm right. I'm not my father.

'_I'm more_,'

So when I thought about it, I had every right to be short and snappish with him. Even the other, older, weaker Morgan has every right to be angry with him. He was playing a game and acts all his own with me. And that hit my pride worse than anything. I met his stare head-on in the wake of his dry comment. I wasn't going to back down from someone who gave me promises and told me lies. "I don't know why you're looking into what Alyce said, so much." I countered as calmly as I could. "It probably doesn't mean anything, so you're worrying for no reason."

"Like you should be doing, you mean?" He turned in his seat to look at me. One of his arms stretching to lie across the back of mine. "Why exactly aren't you so worried about all of this, Morgan? This could be very dangerous to you and others around you. Especially if it _is_ true and we find out too late." I subtly shook my head at his pessimism. Starting to feel a little sorry for him. I dropped my hands to rest in my lap. Willing them to be still. It must be exhausting be so gloomy and having to be so down-trodden all the time. Always having to see the bad rather than the potentially good. All thoughts that have always been there, but never brought to light.

"I'm not worried Hunter, because there's nothing to it," I shifted a little bit closer to him, deciding to try a different tact I've never pulled before. The attraction to me and the power I give off. I've seen how I look through his eyes. With an aura of strength around me that he's drawn too. That much I know is truth. If there wasn't at least some attraction and feeling from us both, then he never would have managed to pull the wool over my eyes for so long. I may have been naive, but I wasn't stupid. But now, I used it to my own devices.

"Amyranth have gone, hon. They have nothing left and they know it. Ciaran was their last strength and stand, and now they don't even have that. And you know as well as I do, that fire will tell you of its own truths. That vision felt more symbolic than actual realism." I leaned over and curled a hand around the back of his neck. Sliding my fingers into his soft white blond hair and laying the other on his chest. Feeling his body heat even through his woollen coat. It was almost too easy as I started to see his own doubt I was feeding him creep into his eyes.

"Why can't you accept, not all things are bad and dangerous," I stroked his hair gently. Feeling his shoulders relax as I lowered my voice and leant a bit closer. His own sub-conscious response to my touch drawing him to me. His arms soon came to wind around me. Holding me just as tightly as I had on my control. "I know you're just worried about me. But with you and Alyce there to guide me, how can I go wrong?" I lied smoothly.

Before he could answer, I leaned in to give him a light and soft, lingering kiss to his lips. Applying the smallest of pressure and drawing him out with his own desires and temptations. When I pulled away, I gazed up at him beneath my lashes. Seeing his half lidded eyes burning back at me with that stirred desire I was subtly reaching out to touch and use. My own flaring to life and fuelling the energy between us. Whether it was him or me that made the next move, I wasn't sure. I pressed myself closer to him, slanting my mouth over his and feeling his soft sigh against my lips. I slid my hand over his shoulder and the other up into his hair. Gripping it lightly as I slowly sent my senses out to tickle his.

The kiss was supposed to be enough to erase the suspicion and doubt he had towards me. But it wasn't long before the magick I was weaving into the touch was succumbed and powered by Hunter's too. Our minds joining and sharing the emotions and sensations we were eliciting in us both. My own desire taking over from the original task I was supposed to be doing. Leaving us breathless and over-powered by the magick prickling our skin and felt in our souls. My mind showing him the power and emotion always shimmering beneath the surface for him. Throwing the raw intensity of it at him, as he sent his to me.

We were both panting from the exertion and shock of how overwhelming that was when we pulled away. More than what it should or I intended for it to be. I slid my hands down from his hair and released the grip my fingers hand on his shoulder. His boyish hair was mussed and sticking up in all different directions. His pale face was flushed from my attack and the smile he gave me had a small, genuine one of my own coming through.

_'Power isn't always about magick_,'

The thought reminded me of my own personal game and challenge I'd set to myself. Bringing with it, the new and irritating knowledge that Hunter could possibly be more of a distraction that he should be. And that kiss, went far and beyond what I had anticipated. I had to remember his mis-trust. That he's just waiting and biding his time for me to slip. I pulled away from him. My lips tingling and throbbing with him lingering on them.

His hands released me, putting more distance between us. The foggy windows of the car stopped me from looking out of them to distract me of him. "I have to go, I have some research Da wants me to help him with. But I'll see you at Bree's later?" I turned back to him confused. Bree? For a second my mind went blank and I just looked at him confused. But the crashing reminder that it was circle night brought me right back before he could see the blank stare I gave him.

"Right, circle night at Bree's," I nodded agreeing with him. I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, reaching for the door handle as I pulled away. His touch and presence was having more of an effect on me than I liked. It had the potential to stir something much deeper in me. Something a lot more powerful and harder to resist. But I tried to ignore it as soon as it whimpered and focused in on my hunger. "See you there." Before he could question me more, I climbed out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Taking a steady walk up to my front door.

The whole time, I was trying to shake off the intensity of the moment between Hunter and me. The small burn making my eyes water and my arms ache to feel him there again. For the first time, making a fear I wasn't supposed to feel come through. At the danger coiling in Hunter's own personal magick over me. The potential down-fall I saw there. "Need to escape. Need to escape," I muttered to myself as I kept my pace sedate. I needed to brush his energy off me. I needed to get rid of the fear that was going to suppress me.

I was greeted by a mewing Dagda as I closed the barrier between Hunter and me. Leaning back against it as I heard Hunter's car start up and drive away. Not holding back, I went straight to retrieving Maeve's Wiccan tools and robe. Being careful to leave a scribbled lie on a note for my family, before I left the house not five minutes after I arrived. Climbing into Das Boot and driving away from civilisation. One place in mind, that I knew would give me the extra rush and height I was craving for. What made my foot press down on the pedal and increase my speed. That had that little voice in the back of my mind screaming for more.

'_Take me higher_!'


	6. Drunk on Magick

**_Disclaimer:_** Wicca/Sweep only belongs to me in my dreams.

**_Rating:_** T

**_A/N:_** Sorry for the long wait again. Please review **:)**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Drunk on Magick..._**

I didn't pay much attention to the road as I drove along; my mother's coven tools sitting on the seat beside me. Nestled safe in the box was her athame and robe. Among her other tools such as her wand and some crystals. I didn't think I'd need anything else other than what I had with me. I wasn't even sure what I wanted to do or where I wanted to go. I just knew I suddenly felt like I was suffocating and I couldn't catch a breath.

_Hunter doesn't understand._

When my vision snapped back onto the surrounding landscape and I realized I was close to the old Methodist cemetery; I quickly swung Das Boot over and off the road. Parking it underneath the trees and as far out of sight as possible. I didn't want to be disturbed with what I was going to be doing. This was why I had sat in my car and performed spells that would conceal me. Placing barriers up so I wouldn't be found by scrying, Hunter casting out his senses or using his given Seeker tracking skills.

It was my time for once.

When I was confident enough I wasn't going to be discovered anytime soon, I grabbed Maeve's tools and slid out of my behemoth car. Walking through the trees and leaf covered floor with ease. Letting my other senses guide me along the path, rather than my eyes. I opened my lungs to the fresh crisp air. Inhaling the ancient woody scents of the trees and coming Spring. Feeling the lick at my skin as they reached out already to join with my own senses and power. Anticipation humming around me as one ancient and old magick reached out to connect with another.

I could hear the rustling of wildlife rushing off into the brush. I could feel their little heartbeats thumping in fear of the giant close to crossing their path. Their one instinct being to run and survive. I let my hand glide against the rough bark of a thick oak tree I was passing. A calm and serene sentiment draping over me the further on my feet carried me. A smile edging across my features as I turned my face up to the bright sun, trying to break through the tops of the trees. Warming me through and making the glow of auras shimmer as I stepped into patches of sun-light.

I seemed to be walking on a dream. I wasn't aware of the conscious effort put into walking. I couldn't feel Maeve's tools weighing heavy in my arms. All I could smell was my freedom. All I could taste was the beauty that I was a part of. The slight breeze whispering a caress through my hair and through my veins. The echoing voice from earlier was tickling my soul. Higher. More. Power. _Rush_. I wanted to feel it all.

Breaking through the trees, I let my eyes settle on the lay of the Methodist cemetery. My senses picking up the heightened power and hum around me. The power sink. And a place that brought special memories to me. This was where we had our Samhain circle. Where I discovered I was a Blood Witch. I'd simply touched a rose that night, and it had bloomed at the end of my finger-tips. I could have had more that night. I could have wiped the skies of the stars and re-written the constellations. I had so much potential waiting for me then.

And I was denied it. Again.

That was all I had ever been; denied. By Cal, Selene, Ciaran and Hunter. They've all, in one way or another, hindered and stopped my natural progress. Suppressed a part of me that was _screaming_ to be free. That wanted to be let loose on them all, just to show them what they created. The being I can and will become. I'm tired of being kept back, of only feeling a tiny amount that is such a large part of me. I'd been used for so long, I wasn't going to stand back and let them continue.

I walked around the clearing, focusing on the ebbs and flows of the leys criss-crossing that particular part of the earth. Looking for the strongest part that would help me receive what I wanted to feel. Once I found it, I made quick work of shedding my clothes and donning Maeve's robe. Creating a circle and invoking the Goddess to join with me. Silently calling out and requesting for the trees to lend me their power and strength. For the sun to add its warmth and glow. Fevered and infused from the magick quickly overwhelming me.

But I was patient. I knew I needed to be. I wasn't going to be able to conquer my suppressors, if I didn't learn patience.

So quietly I sat. The magick weaving and strengthening my own. My finger-tips tingled with energy where my hands rested on my crossed knees. I could feel the breeze swaying my hair, pulling it loose from my braid. Until it fell in long waves down my back. And just like many times before, the ancient line of text came to me on a thin silver chord from the past. I allowed the words to slip past my lips like it was someone else in charge of my body. That I was just someone standing on the sidelines. The energy was close to overpowering me; making my breathing hitch and body shake with the raw intensity of it. But I couldn't and wouldn't back down.

_This is what I've been waiting for_.

It was the kind of freedom I was craving. What my soul was crying out for. Soaking it into my blood like a sponge. I stumbled to my feet and threw my arms up and out wide. Laughing and crying with the sheer magnitude and beauty that was streaming to me from everywhere. Pulled down from the sun and beaming straight through my chest. The earth lending its comfort to me, letting me inhale it in through my hands and up along my arms. My limbs trembling with the cackle and spark I could feel, overloading my senses. My sight was blinded by the dark rich colours swarming around me. So many different auras melting into one. Sound buzzed in my ears.

I had the sky, the earth and the ancient power of the past coming at me all at once. And I greedily sucked it up. Taking deep lungful of it as I spun on my bare feet, not feeling the leaf strewn earth beneath me. My wand in one hand and my athame in the other. Both power conductors for anything that was laughing along with me. Captured and entranced by the dance of power before them. Lending more and more the quicker my feet moved. My cold crystal tears flying into the space around me. My hair knotting and tangling with my speed. But I didn't care about any of it. I didn't want to stop.

_I don't want to come down_.

I spun and spun like a child does in the summer time. Exhilarated by the rush and the dizzying images around me. My fingers curled around the tools in my hands, with the energy surging down them and through to me. My arms were getting heavy and tired, but still I kept on. My loud rich laughter laced with something indefinable. Inhibitions and limitations gone as if they never existed. Just freedom and raw magick was with me then. Nothing and no-one else entered my mind. I was flying and no-one could catch me with my speeds.

My foot caught as I spun on one curve, making me tumble to the ground of my circle. My chest heaving with no breath as I laid there, staring up at the universe growing and expanding the more I tried to focus on it. My tools lay limp in my hands. Drained with nothing left. Because it was all seeped into me. The earned and borrowed power from nature around me was still streaming through my veins with as much intensity as it had the very first moment I was graciously given it. My hair laid limp, crackling with energy. I couldn't move and didn't want too. I was captured by the fairies dancing above me. Their musical laughter as they pirouetted across the earth, spreading their dust and magick.

I was barely aware when the day had left and descended into twilight. Tiny pinpricks of stars dotting the black veil so close I thought I could touch them. The dark surrounding land drawing away from me and going into their cocoons for the night. I could hear whispers and calls edging the field of my mind, but I was too drunk to latch onto them. They could have been from my own mind, or from an outside source. Or, they could have been whispered from the Goddess herself, I wouldn't have known or cared.

_I just want to be out there_.

I wanted to be a part of something bigger, more real. I wanted to make the difference and tip the scales in my favour. Bend destiny and change fate to how _I_ wanted it to be written. I wanted to be the one everyone looked on with awe and envy. Where they wished they had quarter of the power I did swimming through my blood and my soul right then. No-one could touch me or reach me. I could have been the only one to exist and I wouldn't have noticed.

A bank of clouds that had been forming, slipped across my dazed and sensitive vision; foolishly blanketing the stars to obscurity. Frowning, I raised a leaden arm, free of my athame and spoke the words of the spell my adorable half-brother taught me months ago. They flicked off my tongue like spikes, determined and piercing as I wiped my hand across the dark veil. Clearing the stars so they had a set path before me again. A silent thank you going out to Killian just for teaching it to me.

For giving me the stars.

I had no idea how long I had laid there, staring at the Goddess' creation. But when I felt I had the strength to rise to my feet and finish my circle; I did so. Ignoring the pain and betrayal I could feel from trees and the wildlife that had leant me its power. That I wasn't ready to give back. I flicked off their sorrows like annoying bugs. Clumsily dressing myself back in my normal every-day clothes. Fumbling with the button to my pants, temporarily missing the comfortably cool cloth on my skin from the robe.

Giving one last wave and drunken smile to the stars, I let my feet carry me back down the path I picked my way through. Not hearing the whispers or calls as I passed anymore. I blocked them out instead. Trying to focus on getting to Das Boot and home. Exhaustion coming over me in waves. More brought on by the fact I hadn't released the magick or grounded myself yet. I all but fell into my car, dropping Maeve's coven tools to the floor of my passenger side.

Somehow, I managed to drive myself home without getting into an accident. Quite proud of myself as I pulled into our drive-way of my dark and silent house. Too intoxicated still to bother with casting out my senses and see if anyone was up. I let my hand crawl around on floor of my car for the tools. Missing it the first few tries. Until eventually I grasped the cool tin box and sat back up in a flush. My world spinning and a stupid smile coming out on my face at the sudden delirious rush.

I didn't remember it being quite like that the last time I was drunk. But then, that was on alcohol. I was living on raw, unbridled magick that should have been let go and given back, in this case. But I wanted it for myself for a while longer.

Slamming my car door closed, I didn't bother trying to lock it, because I knew I would never be able to get the key in the hole without trouble. So I turned away and staggered my way towards my front door; Maeve's tools tucked under one arm. A prickling at the edges of my mind soon made them-selves known, when the figure silently standing in the shadows of my home waiting for me, stepped forward.

"Morgan,"

I came to a stumbled halt and glanced at the person calling my name. His deep lilting accent making me tilt my head and peer a little closer. Trying to focus on the six foot plus stance of Hunter; his white blond hair glowing in the moonlight. Looming before me and echoing with frustration and concern. I raised a hand and waved disjointedly in a way that made his bright green eyes flash.

Trying not to groan at his disapproval, I turned and carried on stumbling to my front door.

"Say whatever it is you came here to say Hunter," I tried not to curse as I caught my tongue around the words. "Because I'm too tired to deal with your paranoia tonight." I grinned to myself when I felt his blatant bristling at my tone and remark as I picked my way across the lawn. His coiled anger reined in for now. But it only fuelled my fire to see how far I could push him. Knowing he had as much angry passion to be shown for me, as he did desire.

"Where have you been?" He bit out quietly, avoiding my sniping remark deliberately. "You missed our circle."

I sighed as I flicked my free hand in the air, waving him off. But that wasn't what he wanted. I barely had time to hear his quick foot falls on the dewy grass; as he came up behind me. Gripping my arm in his large hand as he spun me to face him. But the instant contact and movement made the energy and magick steaming through me hotly; flare and react to him. Creating an arch between us, not unlike the first time he touched me months ago. Standing out front of my house trying to warn me about Cal.

I raised my chin when he quickly let me go, staring down at his arm in shock as I curled my hand into a fist to stop it happening again. Calling back the power so it wouldn't jump from me to him again. He raised his eyes to me suspiciously. I ignored the concern. I didn't have time for it.

"Oops," I grinned unabashed.

But it only made him stare down into my eyes with determination. The glow from the porch light throwing harsh images over his chiselled face. "Are you _drunk_?" He asked in disbelief, stepping closer. His hands carefully held at his side, not coming too near.

I snorted and shook my head derisively, making my head swim again. "Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm not drunk." At least, not in the way he thought. "I learnt my lesson from that last time thank you. Or don't you remember?"

"I remember it quite clearly, love. I won't be forgetting it anytime soon." He paused, raking his eyes over my rumpled and disorganized clothes. "Where have you been? We had a circle." He repeated, leaning back on his heels and crossing his arms over his broad chest. His eyes were burning into me and his senses were reaching out again. But I stone-walled him quickly.

"I forgot," I slurred, shifting from foot to foot, uncomfortable with his persistence. "Will you quit that? I feel violated or something. It's annoying." I caught the quick glimpse of hurt in his eyes, and felt a stabbing pain in my chest to accompany it. I answered his other question in an attempt to ignore the connection and the ache. "If you must know, I was having a circle of my own. A little private one out at the Power Sink."

I abruptly shut my mouth when the words fell to him. Slightly startled and very annoyed at myself for giving up the information so readily. He was bad for my health. I knew this, but I still stood there talking to him. The answer only made his brooding anger ignite then and he took a step towards me. His hands gripping my shoulders tightly, glaring down at me.

"You did _what_?!" He spat. "Morgan, you know you should never do circles on your own! Anything could have happened! Anyone could have targeted you. You're a powerful uninitiated witch, Morgan! With potential alot of people would love to get their hands on. What were you _thinking_?!"

I slapped his hands away angrily. Little sparks shooting out of the ends of my fingers when they made contact with his skin again. It was enough to make him drop his hands forcefully, and make me stumble back a couple of steps. My own snarl coming through in retaliation at his belittling and arrogant statements. What did he take me for?

"Don't be such a stiff, Hunter," I sneered coldly. "We can't all be uptight witches like you. I know I'm an uninitiated witch with people after me. You remind me enough, that I could hardly forget it! I was thinking I could have a little _freedom_. A little time to _myself_. Without you, or anyone else breathing down my neck and watching my every move – "

"What do you expect when you do something as fool-hardy as this?!" He interrupted me hotly, running his long slim fingers through his short white blond hair. Making it stick up in little tufts. "We say and do it for your own protection, Morgan. Not for the good of our health."

Gripping my mother's tools under one arm, I pressed my lips together and spoke through gritted teeth. The power that I was holding making it harder for me not to whip my hand out and shoot him with witch fire.

"Well maybe I don't need your protection any longer, Hunter. It's not exactly helped in the past." Spinning on my clogs, I stomped my way up to my front door and left Hunter's startled form behind. Dazed, speechless and hurting. His pain and sense of betrayal at what I said, like a silent aura clinging to his dejected and stoic stance.

I locked the door behind me when I escaped into the house. My body swaying with exhaustion and rising nausea. I stepped up to the stairs and sat down on a step before I fell down. The cluttered thump of Maeve's tools muffled by the stair carpet. Swallowing I rubbed a hand over my heart where the pain had been steadily growing. Trying to ease the ache desperately. A physical infliction that was like a slash across my soul.

_Hunter's are weakness._


End file.
